Blanca Navidad
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: El 26 de diciembre, Billy se da cuenta, horrorizado, de que su familia no festeja la Navidad.


**Blanca Navidad**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Young Avengers_ pertenecen a **Marvel Comics** , **Allan Heinberg** y **Jim Cheung** y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

El 26 de diciembre, Billy se da cuenta, horrorizado, de que su familia no festeja la Navidad.

* * *

Teddy estaba despierto y acostado en el borde de la cama de Billy cuando este por fin despertó.

—Buenos días —dijo el muchacho de cabello negro con la voz ronca, rodando por el colchón hasta estar cerca del musculoso torso desnudo de su novio, que le regaló una mirada imposiblemente azul.

Billy no esperó su respuesta y se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla, optando por eso en vez de una puesta en escena basada en lo desagradable que resulta el aliento matinal. Deslizó la mano por los músculos marcados de Teddy y después se inclinó para repasar con sus labios su pectoral, pero se detuvo ante la mirada inexpresiva de Teddy.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Billy, alertado. De inmediato, la expresión de Teddy cambió a una más jovial.

—No, no. No es nada —y se inclinó para besar a Billy en la frente, pero al chico se le habían ido las ganas. Se apartó de Teddy, que tampoco pareció molesto, y salió de la cama.

—Voy a buscar algo para desayunar —informó—. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

No le preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que Teddy no pareciera interesado en un arrumaco matutino: la muerte de su madre aún estaba demasiado fresca en las mentes de todos y para él debía ser increíblemente difícil sobreponerse.

Billy lo había visto luchar los últimos meses para salir adelante. Lo había visto sufrir y esforzarse por adaptarse a su nueva vida y a su nueva piel, porque de pronto tenía tres personalidades encima: la de Teddy Altman, la de un hibrido mitad skrull y la de un hibrido mitad kree. Y Billy, intentando ponerse en sus zapatos, imaginaba que eso era condenadamente difícil.

Encontró a su familia sentada a la mesa de la cocina y se encogió de hombros cuando su madre le regaló la mirada que significaba "no lograste convencerlo de bajar a desayunar con nosotros otra vez". Se sentó en su lugar habitual, junto a la puerta, y tomó una tostada del montón colocado en el centro de la mesa.

Danny y Andy, sus hermanos de siete y doce años respectivamente, estaban en frente de él, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un tema que sólo los niños de su edad debían entender.

—Johnny dijo que Santa Claus no viene a nuestra casa porque nos odia —dijo Danny, enfurruñado.

Andy le golpeó la cabeza con un palito de pan.

—Johnny se come los mocos, ¿qué va a saber él? —preguntó, molesto.

La tostada de Billy se rompió a la mitad y las tripas comenzaron a dolerle.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó Rebecca cuando un gemido escapó de su boca.

—Nosotros somos judíos, ¿cierto? —preguntó, observando a su familia con desesperación.

Rebecca y Jeff intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y Andy y Danny compartieron una risita boba. Billy no estaba lo suficientemente perturbado, así que se permitió patearlos por debajo de la mesa. Nervioso, se puso de pie, tomó un puñado de tostadas, las envolvió en una servilleta y regresó a su habitación.

Teddy tenía el rostro hundido en la almohada cuando entró.

* * *

El primer invierno que pasaron juntos como novios, la madre de Teddy invitó a Billy a festejar la Navidad con ellos. Al principio, Billy rió, nervioso, y comenzó a fabricar pretexto tras pretexto en su cabeza, porque nunca había celebrado la Navidad, pero poco a poco cedió ante la presión de la sonrisa de Teddy y el calor de su mano sobre la suya.

Habló con su madre y ella lo invitó a experimentar cosas nuevas, al menos una vez en la vida. Así que el veinticuatro de diciembre, Billy salió de su casa por la tarde, envuelto en un suéter acolchado y una bufanda roja, y tomó el metro para encontrarse con Teddy en el sitio acordado. Colocó la mochila con regalos y un saco de dormir en su regazo y se mordió las uñas hasta llegar a su destino.

Teddy lo rodeó con sus brazos bajo una ligera tormenta de nieve y se ofreció a cargar su mochila. Billy se puso rojo y aceptó. Caminaron hasta el edificio de Teddy tomados de las manos.

—Pero… no voy a tener que hacer nada, ¿cierto? —preguntó en el elevador. Teddy sonrió—. Como cantar o bailar o recitar…

—De hecho, tendrás que cantar villancicos con nosotros, mi madre te compró un libro carísimo, por si no te los sabes, así que no podrás negarte. Y también esperábamos que hicieras la Danza de Papá Noel con nosotros —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Billy hizo una mueca, aterrado.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿no? Dime que estás mintiendo; me arrojaré por una ventana si no estás mintiendo —masculló, hablando a toda velocidad.

Teddy rió.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy mintiendo, cascarrabias! Lo único que haremos será beber ponche de frutas, comer tarta, darnos regalos y ver películas de duendecillos del Polo Norte.

Billy inhaló, aliviado.

—De acuerdo, eso de comer tarta es uno de mis talentos naturales, puedo hacerlo.

Teddy se inclinó para besarle el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula. Se sintió bien. Muy bien, de hecho, y Billy deseó que lo repitiera, pero el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Teddy tiró de su mano para llevarlo al pasillo y Billy se quedó con la piel ardiendo y los labios vacíos.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando Teddy lo dejó pasar a su departamento y Sarah lo recibió con un abrazo. Billy sonrió, maravillado por la manera en la que todo estaba decorado, con un árbol lleno de esferas de muchos colores en un rincón y escarcha de fantasía colgada del techo. La mesa del comedor estaba cubierta con un mantel estampado de campanas y llena de comida a rebosar en bandejas. Todo olía delicioso.

—Wow —murmuró, fascinado.

Teddy lo abrazó por la espalda, alejándolo del abrazo de su madre.

—¿Crees que vale la pena cantar villancicos ahora? —preguntó y Billy rió.

Ese, sin duda, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, desde la charla, hasta las películas sobre duendes, la cena, el intercambio de regalos y la pijamada en la habitación de Teddy, que no le permitió dormir en el suelo y lo metió a su cama, arropándolo con sus sábanas y sujetándolo contra su pecho.

—Gracias —le dijo, besándole el cuello de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Billy con un susurro _necesitado_.

—Por pasar la Navidad conmigo.

Billy suspiró y dio media vuelta en la cama para rodearlo con los brazos y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Billy pateó el recuerdo lejos de su memoria cuando dejó las tostadas en la mesa y subió a la cama de nuevo, acercándose a Teddy para hundir la barbilla entre sus omóplatos y hacerlo gruñir.

—Te quiero —le dijo y de inmediato sintió un calambre en la lengua: esa era su verdad, la verdad de ambos. Estaban enamorados como locos el uno del otro, se besaban, tenían sexo y era fabuloso, eran la caja de los secretos del otro, pero muy pocas veces se decían con palabras lo mucho que se querían. A veces, Billy pensaba que sólo Wiccan podía demostrarle sus sentimientos a Hulkling con acciones, como protegerlo de ataques enemigos o acompañarlo durante los peores momentos de la batalla, porque Billy Kaplan tenía la boca sellada. Por la vergüenza natural de su edad y su vago estado mental.

Teddy suspiró.

—También yo —el corazón de Billy se contrajo al darse cuenta de que esa manera de decirlo no llenaba su necesidad de palabras, de confirmación, pero no dijo nada porque sentía que le había hecho algo horrible a Teddy, que en verdad estaba cabizbajo.

Billy se aclaró la garganta.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró.

Teddy rió contra la almohada y estiró su mano para tomar la de Billy.

—Si tú lo dices.

Billy suspiró. Sí, la tormenta seguía viento en popa y presentía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que amainara.


End file.
